Happy Birthday, Vincent!
by Performula
Summary: It's Vincent's birthday...and he gets the present of his life. (Yaoi, shonen-ai)


Babé (Happy Birthday, Vincent)

"_I'll give you a night you'll never forget, Vin...you'll be a changed man, dammit!" _

A rather quaint and quiet town, Nibelhiem was home to many secrets untold and left in the dark. Though in recent years it had become more popular-or rather, infamous-the amount of residents had not changed one bit.

Out of all of them, one could easily catch the eyes of the beholder. A man with a small frame and a golden claw, he stood out against the usually dreary skies of the town with his red and black clothes. One look from those eyes could send a chill down a stranger's back, or a further study of him would show that gun on his side, tucked safely there until needed.

This man held many secrets within him. One would ponder that the reason for the golden claw was also another secret, but many were too afraid to ask or approach this dark and fascinating creature-or man-and would just admire from afar.

Not that any of that bothered this man, anyways.

- - -

Thunder clapped outside while the loud banging of unattended to shutters filled the otherwise quiet mansion. Passerbys rushing to find shelter wouldn't see one soul within the dark home's quarters, for not one light appeared from inside. However, further within the mansion, in one particular room, was a figure lying still on a bed. A pale face was illuminated to golden from candlelight, raven tresses falling over the features, but not ruining them. A red cape lay softly next to the bed on a rocking chair, and a golden arm occasionally shifted from the beauty's chest to neck. This was obviously a man, one who seemed alone, full of secrets. He shifted and a small smile spread across his lips, as if he had a secret no one knew.

The front door opened loudly, a drenched blonde man stepping inside. He cursed softly to himself before slamming the door shut with a satisfying _slam_. "Damn rain never stops." Reaching into his pants pocket, the man pulled out a cigarette stick and lighter, and lit it slowly, drawing in before releasing a fine cloud of smoke into the dark front room of the mansion.

The blonde began to roam through the long corridors and searched rooms; being careful to be much quieter then he had been entering. Finally he stopped at the sleeping man's room. He finished up his cigarette and put it out, then entered the room slowly and quietly, making sure not to wake the raven haired figure soundly lying in the bed. The blonde did not stop his movement until he was laying next to the other, and placed a loving kiss on the pale forehead. Eyelids fluttered open and red eyes widened in surprise and glee. "Cid!"

The two sat up and embraced, and Cid greeted his lover with a sloppy grin. "Oh Vin...you thought I wasn't comin' home?" The other man, obviously named Vincent, sank into the blonde's arms, burying his face into the tan neck. "I thought you had forgotten today. You spent the whole day at the bar like you said, and I assumed you basically were not coming here." Red eyes met blue, and one pair filled with tears.

A tan hand swiftly wiped away those droplets from the pair, and then the tan hand rested on Vincent's pale, lovely face. "Today is October 13th. Your thirtieth birthday should mean a lot; it means you ain't a young fuck anymore." Vincent smiled softly and embraced Cid once more, who firmly hugged him back. "Now come on...let's go eat!" The two walked off, hand-in-hand, to the kitchen.

As Vincent walked over to the small refrigerator, Cid placed himself at the table, mumbling incoherent words to himself. Another cigarette was lit, and as smoke slowly dissolved into the air, a golden claw swiped the stick from Cid's mouth. Vincent smiled at his lover, then stamped out the cigarette much to Cid's disliking. "Ah Vin...c'mon, I only had one today...what's one fucking more?" Vincent only went back to his cooking stating, "No smoking in the kitchen. I refuse to fix the smoke alarm once again, and besides, it's my birthday. I can stamp out your cigarettes if I want, no?" He laughed to himself before placing a plate full of food in front of a frowning Cid. "Shit, I guess you're right." Vincent laughed again as he sat across from the blonde.

"Are you not going to eat?" Vincent watched as Cid took small bites out of his Domburi, then put down his fork completely. Cid stared at the raven haired man for awhile before shaking his head. "Thanks babe, but I guess not." He rose from his seat and whistled his way towards Vincent, who cocked an eyebrow in his direction. Then, reaching into his shirt pocket, Cid pulled out a gleaming gun, one that shone in the light of flashing lightning and thunder.

Vincent let out a choked cry before shooting out of his chair and throwing his arms around Cid, who grinned while trying to balance himself. The gunman slowly took the gun from Cid's hand, cradling it softly in his claw and human hand. "Oh Cid...you really didn't need to." The blonde only kissed him on his cheek and whispering softly in his ear, "Happy birthday."

- - -

As the storm settled down, and as the clock began to creep towards nine, the couple remained in the kitchen, talking about how Cid had to spear down a man just to let him buy the glock. Vincent occasionally laughed, which made Cid grin from ear to ear. When the gunman finally let out a yawn, his companion snorted, "You can't be tired _now_." Vincent looked at Cid in question, who did nothing but take him by the hand and lead him to the room where he'd found him. "I need to give you your other present." Vincent gasped. "Cid...?! You aren't talking about..."

Cid nodded and happily opened a drawer, revealing a small bottle. "Vin, a virgin no more!" Vincent turned red and started to feel dizzy. After his relationship with Cid had started two years ago, the two of them had never had any sexual contact. Cid had never said anything about it, even though Vincent suspected he was getting tired of waiting for Vincent to openly say he wanted to have sex with Cid.

The raven haired man swallowed hard as Cid smiled sadly at him. "If ya don't want to, it's ok...I understand." But then, feeling a surge of courage, Vincent rushed to Cid and knocked him down on the bed, kneeling on top of him. The two men blushed, then Cid kissed Vincent, rolling positions. Vincent cried out in surprise, unknown to the movements of sexual contact...

- - -

Anyone who would have walked into that small room a few hours later would have noticed the two figures in the bed right away. Both bodies were sweat drenched, one blonde head occasionally dipping to kiss a black haired head. Pale hands roamed on a tan back, and finally the two figures were on the bed. A gruff voice spoke, "You liked the fuckfest?" A soft voice replied to the rather racy statement, "I feel like a woman right now...I don't even know why. But it was wonderful."

An almost completely burned out candle was blown out then, and two shadows shifted. One could almost hear the excitement in that once soft voice, and the fear in the other. "Vin...?" Once again one body was on top of the other, except this time the smaller of the two figures was positioned on top. Now the excitement had taken over that soft voice, "Now it's my turn..."

- - -

A/N: _If you want the NC-17 part of this story, then email Real-fan05, her email is shown on her account, and she'll try to send it to you. _

_I want to dedicate this to Performula, who helped me write this. And happy birthday to everyone's favorite tortured soul, Vincent Valentine. It's been seven long years...and we still love the game. Thank you for reading, please review._

_©October 2004, Real-fan05 All Rights RESERVED! (This was put in Performula's profile, who is my good friend, because my account got suspended. I know this has nothing to do you with the story, BUT FUCK WHOEVER DID THAT!)_


End file.
